


Cobrababy Nate

by sitswithcats



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: Age Play, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, cobrababy nate, im so sorry ive been gone for eight months and then came back with this, little!nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: Nate feels little on a hotel night





	Cobrababy Nate

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry but in my defense this is cute and was fun to write

The second Nate woke up from a mid afternoon nap, he could tell the state of mind he was already in. He decided to take a nap earlier that day because of a bad headache. It had helped, his head doesn’t hurt anymore, but he can’t think at all right now, much less speak.

He rolls over onto his side, facing the curtain of his bunk. The mattress is uncomfortable and the pillow is hard. He wants to get up, find his bandmates- his caregivers, but he feels so small, so little, he can’t do anything on his own. So he whines instead, high and loud so someone will hear, and come fetch him.

It’s not long after he lets out that whine when a hand appears, gripping the end of the curtain to pull it back. He can tell it’s Victoria- his Mommy- before it’s pulled back all the way, her footsteps are distinct, much lighter than the rest of the boys, and her fingers are delicate with painted nails, no one else would have such well taken care of hands. 

He looks up at her, not saying anything. She instantly knows, they all always do, they know when he’s like this before he can even make sense of it. 

“Hi there, baby, did you have a nice nap?” She asks, reaching into the bunk to pull him out.

She’s a lot stronger than she looks, able to carry him on her hip if she wants to, she settles for a cradle instead, rocking him a bit so he doesn’t whine again.

“You had such a bad headache before you went up, I hope you’re feeling better.” She says softly.

Nate rests his head on Victoria’s shoulder and blinks softly at her, his way of telling her that he does feel better. 

“That’s good, baby. Mommy doesn’t like when my baby is in pain.” She says, carrying him into the lounge where everyone else is sitting on the couch. 

Alex is the first to notice the two of them walking in, smiling wide when he sees how Nate is being carried, knowing right away the mindset he’s in.

“I see somebody is finally awake.” He says, sitting up.

Nate twists in Victoria’s arms to find who spoke. He smiles wide when he sees Alex- Papa- looking at them. He reaches out, Victoria almost dropping him.

“Natey stop squirming.” She says firmly, not harsh enough for him to be scared, but enough for him to know he needs to stop.

He settles for just reaching his arms out for his Papa instead of squirming. Victoria carries him over and gently sets him on Alex’s lap. Nate curls into him immediately, pressing his face into Alex’s neck. 

“There we go, Papa’s got you now, puppy.” He says, pressing a soft kiss to Nate’s hair.

Nate leans into that touch, closing his eyes as he presses his face into Alex. He always feels better being held. He feels the cushion dip and opens his eyes, seeing Ryland next to them. He smiles and reaches out, trying to grab onto something of his. Ryland gives him a soft smile and gives him his hand, letting Nate play with his fingers. 

“Is somebody our little boy today?” He coos.

“More like our little baby,” Alex says. 

He’s right. There are days when Nate just feels little, he can move around on his own, talk and walk, everything, then there are days where he feels smaller, he crawls around and only talks in one word answers, and only if he has to. Then there are days like today, where he feels so much like a little baby, he can’t do anything for himself, can’t walk or crawl, and definitely can’t talk.

Nate folds Ryland’s fingers down so only two are pointing. He pulls them closer to his face and takes them into his mouth, sucking gently. 

Ryland laughs lightly, “yes, definitely a little baby.”

“I’d offer to get his pacifier, but I think he prefers Daddy’s fingers.” Alex says, rubbing Nate’s side gently.

“You’re right, but Daddy doesn’t mind.” He says, shifting to be more comfortable, letting Nate suck on his fingers.

Gabe walks in and smiles at the sight, he knows right away what’s happening. He sits next to Ryland and leans on him, smiling at Nate.

“Good thing we’re almost at the hotel, I don’t think Nate would have liked sleeping on the bus another night.” Gabe says.

Victoria nods, “yeah, we’ll have to get through check in without carrying him though, and we know he hates that.”

“It’ll be fine, he’ll be a good boy, won’t you puppy?” Alex coos at him

 ---

Hours go by and soon enough it’s time to check into the hotel. Gabe stays behind with Nate in the bus, making sure they gather up everything they need, and to keep Nate inside as long as possible, so he doesn’t make a scene while they’re in the hotel lobby. Nate stays curled on the couch as he watches Gabe pack all the toiletries up. He follows every one of his movements, not minding being alone on the couch as long as his Papi is in his line of sight. 

Once Gabe is done he sits next to Nate, their bags on the floor next to them. He pulls Nate onto his lap and kisses his cheek softly, Nate making a happy burbling noise at that.

“Once we get checked in you’re going to have to walk yourself into the hotel, Natey.” He tells him, seeing him frown. “I know you don’t like it but you have to do it, at least until we get to the elevator, then Papi will carry you to the room, and we can get you all snuggled with us.”

Nate makes a pleased noise at the mention of being snuggled by all of his caregivers. Even in this state of mind he knows that he’ll need to walk out of the bus and be able to make it to at least the elevator door. It sounds like a simple task but it’s a difficult challenge for such a little boy, especially one that hates not being carried.

A few minutes later Alex walks inside, “hey, we’re all checked in.”

Gabe stands up and hands Alex one of their bags, taking the other. He takes Nate’s hand and waits for him to stand up and get his balance before walking off the bus and inside of the hotel.

Nate leans on Gabe heavily, holding his hand tight as he walks inside of the hotel. Gabe makes sure Nate goes as quick as he can in this state, getting to the elevator with Alex and closing the doors before anyone else can walk in. Nate leans back onto Gabe and whines a bit.

“Shhh, you’re okay, puppy. We’re almost to the room.” Gabe sooths him.

The door opens on the third floor and Alex looks out into the hallway, checking to see if there is anyone outside.

“Coast is clear, give me that.” He takes the bag Gabe brought up and walks with it.

Gabe picks Nate up and carries him down the hall to their room. Alex unlocks the door for them and lets Gabe and Nate go in first. Ryland hears them walk in and comes over to take Nate from Gabe and carries him inside while they take the bags.

“We don’t have a show tonight so we can stay inside of this room and take care of our little boy.” Rylans asys, bouncing Nate a bit to get him to smile.

Ryland takes him inside and sets him on the bed before helping the others put all their clothes and items away. Nate sits propped up against pillows, watching all of his caregivers put their things away. After a while Gabe disappears into the bathroom and doesn’t come out for a while, making Nate fussy that he can’t see him.

“P-papi.” Nate struggles to say, squirming on the bed.

Alex walks over and brushes a bit of his hair back, “Don’t worry, puppy. Papi is getting a bath ready for you. We’re going to wash you before we snuggle, okay?” He says gently.

Gabe pokes his head out of the bathroom, “tubs ready if you want to bring him over now.”

Nate reaches out for Gabe, only to roll over and almost fall off the bed. Alex quickly catches him, pulling him back and picking him up.

“Careful, puppy, you almost fell. I can take you there.” Alex says, carrying him over.

Nate grabs onto Gabe when they get close enough, holding around his neck as tight as he can. Alex hands him over easily and goes to check the water, making sure it’s not too hot, 

“See, baby, Papi got the bath all ready for you, bubbles and everything.”

Nate twists in Gabe’s arms, looking at the bathtub. Gabe sets Nate on the counter and strips his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. He moves Nate around to get the rest of his clothes off. Once he’s naked Gabe picks him up and sets him down into the bath. Nate whines and pulls Gabe down when he tries to sit back up.

“Do you want me in the bath with you?” He asks.

Nate nods and keeps pulling at him, gripping his shirt and whining.

“Okay, okay. Let me get undressed first.”

Gabe untangles himself from Nate’s grabbing hands and pulls his shirt over his head. He undresses himself completely before joining Nate in the tub. He settles in and pulls Nate’s back to his chest.

Gabe waits until Nate calms down a bit before grabbing the provided bar of soap and loofa. He starts with Nate’s chest, scrubbing gently, smiling when he feels Nate relax further into his chest. Nate tips his head back to Gabe’s shoulder as he scrubs higher up, getting his neck and shoulders before going down lower, scrubbing his stomach and legs, making sure to thoroughly clean every part of Nate while he’s letting him.

Gabe sets the loofa aside and rubs Nate’s side gently, “come on, baby, time to get out.” 

Nate nods and stands up, feeling tired and much less uncomfortable than before. Gabe reaches over and unplugs the drain, standing up with him. Nate leans back, letting Gabe support his weight as he gets dried off.

Gabe wraps a towel around Nate’s shoulders and picks him up, carrying him out to his other caregivers.

“Ryland, can you get a diaper and some powder out of his bag?” Gabe asks, setting Nate down and toweling off his hair.

Ryland shuffles through the bag they keep full of everything for when Nate is little. He pulls out a diaper and some baby powder. He walks over to Gabe and takes Nate from him, letting him put a pair of underwear on as pajamas.

“Nice, clean, baby boy.” He smiles as he gently puts Nate in his diaper, putting the powder on his butt to make sure he won’t get a rash in the future. “Daddy has you, shhh.” He says, softly, when Nate whines a little.

“I think it’s Natey’s bed time.” Alex says, breaking off into a yawn.

“I think it’s bed time for all of us.” Veronica smiles, putting her arm around Alex.

Alex leans into her side, silently nodding in agreement. Gabe pulls the covers back on the large bed and has Victoria and Alex get in first. Ryland carries Nate over, tucking him next to Alex. Gabe goes in next, Ryland last, making sure Nate is squished safe between all of his caregivers.

Nate nuzzles into Alex’s neck, and feels Gabe holding his side. He sighs happily, feeling warm and relaxed between them.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com you can send me fic prompts but i havent actually finished a whole fic in almost 9 months


End file.
